Question: Solve for $k$ : $2 = -5 + k$
Add $5$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{2 {+ 5}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{k} \\ 2 &=& -5 + k \\ \\ {+5} && {+5} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ 2 {+ 5} &=& k \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ k = 7$